


AI

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF JARVIS, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint treats Jarvis like a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AI

Jarvis likes Mr Barton the most out of the Avengers.  
He gets along with Mr Stark the best.  
Even more than Dr Banner.  
Jarvis likes him because Mr Barton treats him like he is one of them.  
He is always polite with Jarvis.  
So Jarvis is very keen on keeping Mr Barton's privacy.  
Mr Barton ones told him he imagined Jarvis as a human.  
Jarvis says he was designed after the original Jarvis.  
Clint considers Jarvis to be a friend.  
And when he becomes Vision, forms a close bond with him as well.  
Even though he is wary of the stone.


End file.
